


6 days to make them realize (English version)

by 28larriequeen



Series: Asteria Grace is here for you [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Godstiel and leviathans never happens, Harry Styles songs, Love songs, M/M, One Direction songs, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), Scared Dean Winchester, alternative season 6, castiel is precious, female archangel, liam payne songs, louis tomlinson songs, niall horan songs, not english native sorry, other songs, protective asteria, song to make them realize their love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Asteria, an Archangel, knows that Dean and Cas are in love each over. When Baby need to be repaired, Dean, Sam and Cas have to use her car. And Asteria's car means Asteria's songs.Sam and Asteria are teaming up to make Destiel realize their feelings.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Asteria Grace is here for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of everything.

Let me explain the situation : Baby, Dean's precious car, was in the garage for six days to be repaired. Dean had been really angry, screaming that his Baby was going to spend 6 days in a dark garage and that she deserved better. He had even wanted to do the repairs himself, but the time it took to get the parts was longer than the time it took the garage to take care of the Impala.

With the Impala broken down, all that was left was move my car. As an Archangel in my condition I could teleport myself to get around if I wanted to, but my car was one of my proudest possessions and if I could, I would almost say that I love it as much as Dean loves Baby.

And unfortunately for Dean, my car also means that I am the one who drives and chooses the music. And it was really falling apart because Sam and I, really getting tired of Dean and Castiel turning around without doing anything, had a plan. We put together all the recent love songs to make 6 playlists: one a day. And it started today.

The hunt we had spotted was several hours away. No sooner had we left home than Dean rushed to the front passenger seat, until Sam stepped in.

— Nice try, but no, _Sam said to him with a big smile._

Frustrated, Dean sighed heavily before getting into the back seat with Castiel, the latter wearing his usual lost expression on his face. I get in my seat, tie me up and finally set off.

— I warn you, Asteria, if you drive badly, I'll throw up in your car, _Dean threatens me._

— You do that, I'll immediately stick your head in it, _I replied half amused, half threatening_.

Sam laughed, before grabbing the CD cover we'd made. He grabbed the first one with 'Day 1' written on it and slipped it into the player. Dean put his head in his hands in despair.

— Finish me off.

— My car, my music, _I remembered._

The early music was completely innocent. Then Little Things by One Direction started to sound in the car.

— Oh my God, we're 12 now? _asked Dean, desperate_.

Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me.

But bear this in mind, it was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

In the rear-view mirror, I see Castiel moving away from Dean fairly quickly while blushing at the mention of freckles. Actually, throughout the song, Sam and I watched Dean and Cas blush more and more.

You can't go to bed Without a cup of tea

And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

— I don't talk in my sleep! _suddenly exclaimed Castiel, his cheeks dark pink_.

I choke a laugh with my hand while Sam keeps his serious answer.

— It's a song, Cas. It's not meant to describe what you do.

Cas replied a little "oh" before turning his head to the window, perhaps to hide his discomfort. Dean was now displaying a deep expression of concentration, as if he was listening to every word and then analyzing it. He did this throughout the song before finally shaking his head and mumbling a "ridiculous".

The next two songs were quiet and then it was Little Mix's "Secret Love Song". Dean pushed a bored "here we go again" while Cas decided to close his eyes so he wouldn't have to face us again.

I don't wanna hide us away

Tell the world about the love we making

I'm living for that day, someday

Can I hold you in the street

Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor?

Cas breathed a nostalgic sigh and for a moment I regretted having put this plan in place. What if neither of them was ready? What if it made them suffer even more?

My reflection was interrupted when Dean's voice, in an almost inaudible murmur, repeated "Wish we could be like that" at the same time as Jade, ending the song.

We were halfway there now.

It started out as a feeling

Which then grew into a hope

Which then turned into a quiet thought

Which then turned into a quiet word

— Ew that's the music at the end of Narnia 2! _exclaimed Dean_.

— Do you remember it? _Sam asked, surprised._

— I forced him to look at them with me, _explains Cas, suddenly coming out of silence_.

Sam and I exchanged glances as the angel began to hum.

— The reason why Susan refuses to have a relationship with the Prince is completely stupid, _the angel adds_. As if age had anything to do with it. She could have told him straight away that he wasn't right for her.

— Yeah, plus their relationship in the film was totally forced! _answers Dean_. It was only written to make kids fantasize about Prince Charming! And then frankly, their age story is completely stupid: time doesn't go the same in their respective worlds!

You'll come back

When they call you

No need to say good bye

— In the music we can say that Susan and the other humans represent angels and Caspian and the other narnians represent humans. If... you had been in their place, what would you have chosen? _Castiel asks Dean, hesitantly_.

A smile appears on my lips as I pretend to keep driving. Sam, who was on his phone, stops to wait for the answer, all his attention directed towards the conversation behind us.

Dean takes time to answer, probably too disturbed by the implied nature of the question. Castiel asks him clearly if the age difference disturbs him. In other words, if they have a chance.

— Well, since they - we - are both major... if I felt something and I was sure that the feelings were mutual I wouldn't hesitate, _Dean replies, his cheeks red_.

Immediately after answering, the hunter grabs his bottle of water and takes a long sip before turning into a corner as manfully as possible.

The next song had the effect of making everyone in the car cry. We found ourselves like four teenagers, sniffing under the lyrics of "Falling" by Harry Styles. Seriously? It couldn't be more tragic.

You said you care, and you missed me too.

And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you

And the coffee's out at the Beachwood Cafe

And it kills me 'cause I know we've run out of things we can say

— It's really tragic... a relationship that ends after an argument... _said the angel sitting behind me, wiping his cheeks._

— The worst thing is the questioning he's going through, _Dean intervened_. He feels like he's not the right person for the other person and he takes all the blame and defeat on his shoulders.

— It's ridiculous. He hasn't done anything wrong, everything he's ever done was for his loved ones and that's what makes him the perfect person, _Castiel continues_.

Once again, Sam and I notice that the discussion about the song has shifted to the real them. Great. That's exactly what we wanted: for them to use the songs to relate to their situation and make them react and realize.

Their conversation continues until the next song, which is also the last one of the day: "Take on me" by A-ha

— Finally something that wasn't written by teenagers, _Dean sighs as the first notes rang out_.

We're talking away

I don't know what I'm to say

I'll say it anyway

Today is another day to find you

Shying away

I'll be coming for your love, OK?

I see Castiel looking at Dean. How many times had he come to save him, and vice versa? Too many to count. They had their disagreements at first, especially when Dean didn't want to be Michael's vehicle, but eventually Cas chose the right side and helped Dean. He even rebelled for him.

Oh, things that you say

Is it a lie or just to play my worries away?

You're all the things I've got to remember

You're shying away

I'll be coming for you anyway

There are clearly things that are not said between them. Things that each would like to say to the other without ever daring. The only hope I have is that these six days won't be useless and that at the end, both of them will have finally realized that they have loved each other for years without telling the other. And then, well, Sam and I will go hunting for a couple of days as a duo to let the two lovers find each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs of the chapter :   
> Little Things – 1D  
> Secret love song – LM  
> The Call – Regina Spektor  
> Falling – HS  
> Take on me – A-ha


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are in a case. Asteria has a conversation with Cas, and Sam has one with Dean. They are both not ready.

Day two of our plan. We are in a small town in Texas and our investigation hasn't really progressed. Today's plan is to continue to find leads, which means that we are not going to be in the car all day-long like yesterday.

We are all meeting at 2pm to take stock of our clues. The four of us are gathered in a motel room and Sam happily holds up the cd cover showing the one marked "day 2".

— Perfect! _I exclaimed_. Nothing like a little music to lighten the mood.

Sam returned to sit down next to me. I am between Sam and Castiel, himself sitting next to Dean who is sitting next to Sam. We begin to sum up what we have found, the music in the background.

I come runnin' to you like a moth into a flame

You tell me, "Take it easy," but it's easier to say

Wish I didn't need so much of you

I hate to say, but I do

We're sleepin' on our problems like we'll solve them in our dreams

We wake up early morning and they're still under the sheets

I'm lost in my head, I'm spinnin' again

Tryna find what to say to you

Castiel turns to Dean to say something, before finally closing his mouth and putting his hands on his papers. In fact, the more time passes, the more I feel sick to my stomach as I watch them do it.

— So we have two deaths three days apart, _Sam begins_. A man and a woman with no connection to the latest news.

— They both have a dog, _Castiel says_.

— So what, we interrogate the dog? _asks Dean, skeptical_.

Castiel lowers his head, certainly thinking his words were useless.

Never been so defenceless (Oh)

Never been so defenceless (Ooh)

You just keep on buildin' up your fences (Oh)

But I've never been so defenceless (Ooh)

I swallowed with difficulty, before putting my hand on Castiel's hand which is looking at me. There's a sadness in his eyes, it turns my stomach.

— This could be the link between the two victims, _I said_. Let's try to see if they didn't use the same dogsitter or if the two victims weren't used to going to the same park. This is the only lead we have at the moment, we must not neglect it.

A light goes on in Castiel's eyes and he thanks me with a tiny smile. Dean passes a hand behind his neck, uncomfortable.

— You are right. Sorry, Cas, you had a good idea, it's true, _says hunter to the angel_.

Castiel looks at Dean, surprised, before making a small head movement to thank him.

I hope that I'm not asking too much

Just wanna be loved by you (Don't you be so defensive)

And I'm too tired to be tough

Just wanna be loved by you

Dean and Castiel break eye contact to rest their gaze on the papers in front of us, their cheeks rosy. Sam types on his computer before turning to all of us.

— Ok, as soon as we finish our little meeting, we split into two groups. Asteria, you go with Cas to Karen's house. Dean and I are going to Brandon's.

We nod. We continue to discuss what might be the cause and motive but for now we can only speculate.

Then I think of the start

And it echoes a spark

And I remember the magic electricity

Then I look in my heart

There's a light in the dark

Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me

That I wanna keep

Please don't leave

Please don't leave

Dean gets up, finishing his beer with a bang before grabbing his jacket.

— Far be it from me to be dramatic when the music guy says not to leave, but we should get going before we have a third body on our hands, _says the Winchester elder_.

And in Castiel's eyes I see that flicker of hope. I shake my head and grab my things after getting up. A little chat with Castiel is in order.

As Cas and I can teleport, I leave my car with the brothers. Cas and I leave on our side, walking rather casually through the streets.

— Asteria? Can I ask you a question? _Castiel asks me, hesitantly_.

— Of course you can, Cas. I don't want you to hesitate to tell me something when you need to talk.

The angel takes a moment to formulate his question, before finally asking it.

— You and Sam... the songs are for me and Dean, aren't they?

I can't stop smiling. Castiel understood, after all we weren't subtle at all. At no point did Sam and I try to deny our plan.

— Yes. With Sam, we want you to realize your situation. You have to dare, you have to go for it! So... we took all the most clichéd songs about love that suited your situation and made you listen to them to get you to react, _I explained_.

— But I'm scared, _he says to me, suddenly_.

I stop in the middle of the road where we were and face him with a hand on his shoulder and a little smile.

— It's normal, Cas. Love is scary at first. But I can tell you that Dean is freaked out like never before. In fact, I'm almost afraid you're the one who's gonna have to make the first move!

We're heading back to the Karen's house, the first victim.

— Do you have any advice for me? _Castiel finally asks me_.

— Trust yourself. Believe in your abilities, stop crashing like when Dean doesn't agree with your great ideas. Take matters into your own hands, be the leader.

I'm obviously referring to what happened earlier. I didn't like at all the way he reacted when Dean made fun of his idea. Castiel is an Angel of the Lord, for God's sake, not a three-year-old kid, although sometimes it's hard to tell the difference.

— I agree with that. Thank you Asteria, _Castiel replies with a real smile_.

It's so rare to see Castiel smiling that I'm so taken aback for a moment, before giving him a smile back. An hour later, we had our notebook full of information about Karen's routine, including the fact that she went out every morning at 7:00 a.m. to go jogging with her dog through the park next door.

As we still had time to join the Winchesters, I decided to train Castiel in a clothing shop. I needed some new clothes and if I could get rid of his eternal tax consultant suit it would be perfect!

Castiel didn't really understand why I wanted to buy him new clothes, but he finally gave in and we beamed into our motel room with two big bags of clothes each. My Chevrolet avalanche was not parked in front of the motel, so we were the first ones back.

I pushed Cas into the bathroom with a [jean/blue shirt + black waistcoat.](https://64.media.tumblr.com/a6c5295a2fba6fba09920c3d3da2cbb6/tumblr_on0y63dTQu1rvamcro1_500.jpg) He seemed hesitant at first, before finally grabbing the clothes with a determined expression and locking himself in the room. I had to refrain from laughing when I heard him encouraging himself with a lot of "I am an Angel of the Lord, I can do it".

About two minutes later the door opened on Sam and Dean. Dean looked all around him, surprised that he couldn't find the angel. However, his gaze fell on the beige trench coat on Castiel's bed.

— Bathroom, _I informed_.

It made Dean even more confused. And when Cas finally came out of the bathroom, it was almost as if his jaw wasn't going to be recovered because it was on the floor! The shirt brought out Castiel's blue eyes, and his pink hesitant cheeks made him even more crunchy.

Sam took a few steps towards me :

— Well done, _he whispered to me_.

I thanked him with a smile and we slipped away, pretending to go and get something to eat. Sam told me that Dean had also understood what was going on but that he didn't feel ready to declare himself in Castiel. Sam convinced him to continue with the songs plan. I repeated my conversation with Cas and Sam agreed with me: the angel is certainly going to have to make the first move.

After picking up some food to take away, we went back to the motel where we sat around the table again in the same places we had been a few hours before.

Sam handed over the cd, which hadn't been greeted with annoying looks from Dean, and we started our meal.

Hey angel

Do you know the reasons why

We look up to the sky?

Hey angel

Do you look at us and laugh

When we hold on to the past?

Hey angel

— I've always found it impressive how humans can become attached to their past, _says Castiel._

I nod when I finish chewing my French fries.

— You learn your history at school, you use it to avoid making the same mistakes... it's admirable, _I say_.

— Well, it depends because we're in the United States, so we learn history from the American point of view. In France or in the United Kingdom they don't learn events in the same way, that's for sure, _Sam intervenes_.

We all agreed.

Yeah I see you at the bar, at the edge of my bed

Backseat of my car, in the back of my head

I come alive when I hear your voice

It's a beautiful sound, it's a beautiful noise

Castiel usually sits in the back of the Impala, and he had tried to communicate with Dean with his real voice after getting him out of Hell. Sometimes I think that Sam and I had a real chance to find songs with lyrics that matched as well!

— Well... tomorrow I suggest we follow the routine of the two victims, _says Dean_. That way we could see if there's something going on in that park. This is the match between Karen and Brandon.

We both finish our meals.

— Sounds like a good plan. Are we doing the same groups again? _asks Castiel_.

— Actually, I'd like to go with Asteria this time. If you don't mind, _adds Dean quickly when he sees the angel's head._

Castiel went from reassured to worried then terrified. I look at my old friend, waiting for his answer which comes after much hesitation.

— No, I don’t mind.

It was settled. Dean and I will take Brandon's route, and Sam and Cas will take Karen's route. I'm not blind, if Dean asked to be with me it's obviously because he wants to talk to me about something. Or someone.

I wonder how your body tastes,

Inside of someone else's place,

Pull away your eyes there's nothing left to heal

I'm alone but I know everything you feel

Castiel suffered when Dean was with Lisa. I saw him because at the same time we were facing the War in Heaven and he couldn't concentrate. Luckily for him, I saved his ass several times because his lack of concentration could have got him killed several times.

But Cas didn't only suffer when Dean and Lisa were together. He also suffered every time Dean was with an evening fuck, something that has stopped for almost a year now. Fortunately.

After two songs without any innuendo, the last "listen to this to make you realize your feelings" song of the day began.

Loving and fighting

Accusing, denying

I can't imagine a world with you gone

The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of

I'd be so lost if you left me alone

Arf. This song. I had really hesitated to put it on.

I grab the packaging to throw away and get up to take it to the bin. This song has the talent to make me sad and when I think of those two idiots it's even worse. I remember Dean's distress when he found out that Raphael had killed Cas while he was facing Lilith. Then when he thought he'd lost everyone when Cas has been exploded by Lucifer and after that Sam ended up in the cage with Lucifer and Michael.

By the look on their faces, Cas and Dean are thinking the same thing. However, when I propose, neither of them wants me to skip the song. So I leave it and we listen to it in a horrible silence, staring into the void.

All I remember is that in less than 30 seconds I was sitting in the bathroom next to Cas with him in my arms, his body shaking with sobs.

— It's going to be all right Cas, it will be over soon, _I tried to reassure him_.

When Cas finally calmed down, he was so exhausted that I carried him to his bed and he quickly fell asleep, holding my arm firmly so that I could wrap him in a friendly comforting embrace. We would have been in Heaven or in a much larger room, I would have surrounded him with my wings.

Dean's terribly sad look did not escape me, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs of the chapter  
> Defenceless - Louis Tomlinson  
> Flicker - Niall Horan  
> Hey angel – One Direction  
> Run run run - Tokio Hotel  
> Hold on – Chord Overstreet
> 
> Cas crying really broke my heart. He's so sensitive and desesperate ;(


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The case continue.

When I came out of my "sleep", or rather out of my state of meditation, Cas was clinging to me like a mould to his rock. His cheeks were wet from what I easily guessed to be tears and his hair was completely out of shape.

A noise to my right brought me out of my contemplation and I turned around to see Dean rubbing his eyes in an attempt to remove the marks of sleep. When he turned in my direction, I motioned to him not to make a sound.

It took all the delicacy in the world to get me out of Cas's embrace - who then huddled in my pillow - and into the bathroom for a good shower.

I'm an archangel, yes, but I like to look as human as possible.

Once I'm ready, I teleport and come back with breakfast for everyone. Seeing Cas quite agitated, I went back to bed in a sitting position this time and Cas was still huddled up against me.

— Is he often like this? _Dean asked me, almost tenderly_.

But the pain was still in his eyes. Knowing that he was the reason for it didn't do him any good.

I nodded.

— I've known Cas since he was born, _I explained_. I took him under my wing, literally and figuratively. In a way I think I'm the closest thing to a big sister or a very, very close friend for him. I watched him grow up, discover the world and every time he wasn't doing well he would come to me.

My hand slips into Cas's hair and he makes a small movement to press it down.

— Every time something was really wrong I would sit down and Cas would put his head in my lap and I stroke his hair. The other habit we had was to lie down and he would lean against me while my wings wrapped around him.

Dean listened to my every word, seemingly eager to know more.

— This is... I had no idea you had such a fusional relationship.

— It's not something we display publicly, _I explained to him_. Even less in front of you because Cas was afraid you would think we are more than what we really are.

— That makes sense.

I continue to run my fingers tenderly through Cas's hair, using my grace to relax and soothe him. It works because his expression relaxes. On the other side, Sam starts to get restless before finally waking up and frowning at the sight of us.

Dean is sitting around the table, showered and dressed and eating breakfast with a large cup of coffee while I am sitting, dressed and showered too, but with an exhausted angel leaning against me.

Sam stretched out before getting out of bed and settling down for breakfast.

— Hi Sammy, _said Dean, amused_.

And Sammy didn't answer until he had taken a long sip of coffee.

— Hello you two, _said the younger one_.

— Sleep well? _I asked_.

Sam nodded before pointing to Cas.

— Speaking of sleep, is it normal for him to be plunged into eternal sleep?

— Do you think we should offer him a prince's kiss to wake him up? _I asked in return, amused_.

Dean blushed furiously before grabbing his cup of coffee. Sam and I couldn't hold back our laughter. However, I glanced at the clock: 6:20am. I'll soon have to wake up Cas so he can get ready before we all go for a jog.

— Seriously, is Cas ok? _asked Sam._

I shrugged my shoulders.

— He's been restless all night. I had to use my grace to calm him down and around 2am he started crying again, _I told them_. Lucky for us, the sad music is over after today... I even think we should go straight to cd 4, in fact.

— No, _Cas's tired voice rose_.

The angel began to move slowly before looking at us, his blue eyes full of tiredness.

— It's okay, I can handle it, _Castiel added as he stood up_.

His voice was caskier than usual after so much sleep and crying, but he faced it. He gave me a smile.

— Thank you for everything, Asteria.

— You're welcome, Cas.

The angel got up and ran to the bathroom while I got up and made the bed before crashing at the table with the brothers. I grabbed my own breakfast which I warmed up and Cas's before I started my pancakes. The angel joined us a few minutes later with wet hair and dressed in a jogging suit and jumper.

— God I almost forgot we were going for a run, _Dean sighed_.

Sam laughed. He spends all his time forcing Dean to exercise and eat healthier. Well now Dean is going to have to run for an investigation and Sam seems to be enjoying it.

At a quarter to seven we left the motel room and separated with our respective pairs. Dean and I went in the opposite direction from Cas and Sam.

— Asteria, I just wanted to say... thank you, for doing this with Sam, _Dean said_. Even though I don't feel ready to tell him how I feel yet, your little merry-go-round of songs helps me understand how Cas feels and... fuck, seeing him like that last night and this morning was awful.

We run next to each other at a slow pace so we can talk quietly without exhausting Dean who is not so used to running at 7am.

And honestly knowing that Dean is not angry with us and is even grateful to us is quite gratifying.

— That was the goal. With Sam we were a bit worried that you might be angry with us but in the end it's been a positive experience I think. You finally realize that it's mutual, _I say with a smile._

— But... Cas is an angel and I am a human. Is that not going to be a problem? _Dean asks me, skeptical._

If we had the time, I would have stopped and slapped him to get this stupid idea out of his head.

— Would having the blessing of an archangel reassure you? _I asked._

— To be honest, pretty much, _Dean told me._

I put a hand over my face, still not believing it. God, love really does make you stupid and those two are beginning to exhaust my patience.

— So I give it to you, _I said_. I, Asteria Grace, allow Dean Winchester to love and feel feelings for Castiel and promise to kick the ass of anyone who opposes him.

I said this with one hand on my heart and the other hand raised, and that burst into laughter Dean who had to stop running to catch his breath.

— It was ridiculous, but I feel better now. Thank you Asteria, really.

I looked up at the sky.

— You're welcome. Now get your fingers out of your asses and jump on it before I call a Cupid, _I threatened him, amused_.

And I started running again.

Dean and I arrived a little late at the park with Cas and Sam already there. Dean mumbled that it was because Sam was a racing madman and that he had probably tracked in a few minutes to here. Anyway, we were each in a corner looking around. And finally we saw a strange guy talking to a guy and his dog. We watched them for a few minutes, the guy had even bent down to pet the other guy's dog before finally leaving.

Sam and Castiel went to interview him and then told us that the man wanted to know where his dog came from because he wanted to "adopt one too".

— His dog had a mark near his ear, _Cas says_. I think we should go and see the other victims and see if their dogs have one too.

But I'll almost look like a proud mum! Castiel taking the lead in managing the case!

When we got back to the motel that evening, we were exhausted. Castiel took care of getting the food - even bringing a pie for Dean! - and we sat down silently to eat while listening to the day's cd.

Did I mention that I'm in love with you?

And did I mention there's nothing I can do?

And did I happen to say?

I dream of you everyday

But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay ay

If that's okay (Hey!)

— Oh that's the Disney Channel movie there, with the children of the bad guys! _exclaims Castiel._

As everyone watches it, surprised, Cas puts a hand behind his neck.

— What? I watch a lot of TV when we have nothing to do...

No one makes a comment, not even when Cas sings the lyrics. At one point I get up to take a shower, but I can still hear the lyrics.

Now you were standing there right in front of me

I hold on scared and harder to breath

All of a sudden these lights are blinding me

I never noticed how bright they would be

I can well imagine Dean discreetly looking at Cas and vice versa. I mean, when I say discreetly... they're not really subtle either way. And sometimes when Sam and I try to talk to them, we are royally ignored because they only have eyes for each other.

I promise one day I'll bring you back a star

I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand oh

Seems like these days I watch you from afar

Just trying to make you understand

I'll keep my eyes wide open yeah

Running water through my hair, I try to stop myself from laughing too hard. A star? Cas would be able to get the sky for Dean! It would just be another thing on the list of all the things he would do for the hunter. And the worst part is, if he tried, I wouldn't even stop him.

I grab a towel and wrap myself up in it before drying off and putting on my night clothes. Once out, Sam takes my place in the bathroom and I crash on my bed. Dean rereads his notes on the case while Cas lies on his bed and listens to the music. From his position it looks like his eyes are closed but I know they are fixed on Dean.

Put a price on emotion

I'm looking for something to buy

You've got my devotion

And man, I can hate you sometimes

I don't want to fight you

And I don't want to sleep in the dirt

We'll get the drinks in so I'll get to thinking of her

The number of times Dean and Cas fought, hated, loved. But they always came back to each other.

Sometimes I wonder how it would have happened, if it wasn't Castiel who had brought Dean out of Hell. There were legions of them, who had laid siege to Hell. But it was Castiel who managed to get through.

Test of my patience

There's things that we'll never know

You sunshine, you temptress

My hand's at risk, I fold

Crisp trepidation

I'll try to shake this soon

Spreading you open, is the only way of knowing you

An eyebrow rises up on Dean's face, which casts a glance at Cas lying down. Dean has already called Cas "sunshine" as a joke, and we all know that you have to be extremely patient to put up with Dean.

Sam comes out of the bathroom and I catch myself watching his hand go through his wet hair and the droplets of water running down his neck to end up under his shirt.

I shake my head and look up at the ceiling while Cas gets up to go to the bathroom. He comes back in time for the next song.

You caught my attention, you were looking at me first

All that I can see is you waking up in my t-shirt

If you're not hooked to anything right now I can be your vice

Sam really can't help but laugh this time when he sees Dean's red cheeks. This song... is really hot. It's a call to debauchery.

You can call me

When you feel like

I'm your good time

I'll be your temporary fix

You can own me

And we'll call this what you like

Let me be your good night

Dean gets up in a hurry, takes his night clothes and locks himself in the bathroom. Cas is half hidden under his blankets. Sam and I clap our hands and pretend not to hear the suspicious sounds coming from the bathroom.

Unforgettable together the whole world in my hands

Unexplainable the love that only we could understand, yeah.

I know there's nothing I can do to change it

But is this something that could be negotiated

My heart's already breaking baby don't want this tonight

I can't help but humming the words. It's not the best one we could have chosen, but it's to show them that even if things don't work out between them, they can still be friends.

But of course we know that it won't end between them. Not like that, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs of the chapter :   
> Did I mention – Descendants   
> Don’t let me go - HS  
> Fine Line - HS  
> Temporary fix – 1D  
> Love you goodbye - 1D


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case continues.

That day, when we wake up, we quickly learn that there has been another murder. So, we put on our "monkey" costumes and set off in a gloomy mood. Third death. That's starting to sound like a lot.

— Cas ? _I call him_.

The angel looks at the dog, thinking... before rushing towards the animal, which squeals sadly for the caresses Castiel gives it. As I play the police officer, I can't help but glance at him. And when Castiel comes back, he is disturbed.

— He has the mark behind his ear. I thought he looked familiar, he's the man we saw yesterday in the park.

Now that I think about it more carefully, I realize Castiel is right. It's the same guy, the one who was approached by the other one. The man who seemed very interested in the dog.

— OK, I think it's time to go and check the other dogs. Find the origin of this mark, _says Dean_.

We nod and set off. We obviously use my car because we're not going to walk through the city or even teleport the Winchester brothers. And it just so happens that every dog has this mark.

— From the beginning it is the dog that interests the killer. Every victim owned one. But why? The master is dead, but the dog is still there, _says Sam_.

— Maybe because it's the wrong dog, _I say_. The killer is looking for a particular dog, they all have that mark in common but it's not them.

— We have to go back to the source, _says Castiel_. The origin of this mark.

Each owner told us that their dog came from an adoption centre. That's definitely where we need to go. It takes us an hour to find the centre in question, which is a five-hour drive from where we are.

So we pack our things so we can leave the hotel room. We'll get a new room closer to where we're going, which will be more convenient than driving ten hours a day. There is a good chance that the dog they are looking for is still there.

And we will find him before they do.

An hour later, our things were ready and in my car, which we all climb into. As before, Dean and Cas are in the back while Sam and I are in the front.

As it's almost time to eat I stop first at a fast food drive and we grab some food and a good cup of coffee before we set off.

My gaze wanders over Sam's arms as he takes out the day's CD. Has Sam always been this strong? His arms, they are so... muscular, powerful?

I shake my head to get away from these thoughts. Wow, what's happening to me?

We are getting out of the city. Everyone is a bit tense, because the more time passes the more worrying the situation becomes. Why a dog? What's so special about him?

Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so

— Hey Dean? _call him Sam_.

— Yes Sammy?

— You know you're my brother and I love you? _the younger one says to him._

Cas and I shake our heads. It’s so cute. Even Dean didn't seem to expect it.

— I love you too, little brother.

Despite all they've been through, family is still family and I'm happy to see that they have such a strong bond. Many couldn't bear to spend their time together and would come to kill each other. It has been like that in the past, and even in Heaven the fights between the angels - and the Archangels, who said Lucifer and Michael? - are quite recurrent.

Everything is blue

His pills, his hands, his jeans

And now I'm covered in the colours

Pulled apart at the seams

And it's blue

And it's blue

Castiel looks, his eyes wide open, his clothes blue. He pushes his hands into the sleeves of his waistcoat, trying to hide the redness on his cheeks, while even Dean can't take his eyes off his lover. All in his eyes he shouts "I love you, damn it".

You were a vision in the morning when the light came through

I know I've only felt religion when I'm lying with you

You said you'll never be forgiven 'til your boys are too

And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you

Dean has never been a believer, and technically the only people he prays to are Cas and me, occasionally. Except I'm not the one he wants to lie down next to and wake up next to. And, I don't know why, but I feel that the day Dean and Cas are together, Sam and I won't have much rest. I'm afraid what we might stumble upon because of those two.

I can hear Dean saying a swear word as he hurries to grab a paper towel. Maybe he should stop looking at his angel and concentrate on his food!

If I could fly,

I'd be coming right back home to you,

I think I might,

Give up everything, just ask me to

How many times did Castiel leave everything in the lurch to join Dean when he needed it? Even Rachel reproached him several times, because in her eyes humans are inferior to us. When Rachel threatened to kill the Winchester brothers "to keep Castiel focused on his mission", my friend killed her outright. I didn't make a big deal of it, I couldn't stand Rachel.

For your eyes only,

I showed you my heart,

For when you're lonely, forget who you are,

I'm missing half of me, when we're apart,

Now you know me, for your eyes only

I don't know about Dean, but whenever Castiel and I were in Heaven, he always had his head in the clouds metaphorically, his thoughts turned to Dean. Clearly, he no longer feels complete when he's separated from him. As for the eyes, it's no secret that Dean loves Cas's blue eyes, and that he loves the green eyes of the hunter.

I can feel your heart inside of mine,

I feel it, I feel it

I've been going out of my mind,

I feel it, I feel it.

Know that I'm just wasting time,

And I hope you don't run from me.

They've been circling around for years. Almost a decade. It's exhausting. All this time wasted turning around, denying, pushing their feelings away... they didn't run away from themselves; they ran away from their feelings. Feelings that they have confirmed to both of us, to Sam and me, but not to each other.

We took a short break in a city so that the humans in the car could go to the toilet, as sweet drinks were obviously not great for long distances. Castiel and I stayed in the car waiting for them.

— Asteria?

— Hm? _I answered._

— How do you think Dean would react, if I tried to make a connection? _the angel asked me, hesitant_.

Oh. My. Father. Would he? Did I hear right? I didn't hallucinate?

— Well, he will certainly be surprised, much more than I am, but he will not be disturbed by it, I think, _I replied._

I winked at him. When the brothers come back, they have a bag: some pie for Dean, a vitamin drink for Sam, the latter hands me a can of sweetened condensed milk - my big weakness - and I refrain from jumping on it, while Dean shows Cas some honey sweets he's brought back.

We are too spoiled.

We're on our way again. There are still three hours to go.

In the back I have a feeling that if it was just a bench without separate seats the two would be much closer than they are now. The fact being that they are no longer cowering in their corner, but relaxed and even friendly?

Sam leans over to me while Dean and Cas are in the middle of discussing honey and apple pie.

— Dean wants to try a rapprochement, _Sam tells me discreetly_. He thought he was going to bring something back to Cas to have a reason to be closer to him. Seeing Cas, he wanted to do something too?

I nod.

— Damn, they're almost creepy to have the same ideas at the same time! _I answered him just as discreetly_.

Since Cas and Dean are rather busy bickering loudly - is that a honey candy I just saw flying?! - we don't need to talk so much in a low voice. 

We fight, we get high holding on to love

We came down 'cause there was nothing holding us

Is it wrong that I still wonder where you are?

Is it wrong that I still don't know my heart?

Their honey candy battle continues, and I have never been so grateful for the individual wrappers. It may be bad for the planet, but it's pretty convenient.

Last night I lay awake

Stuck on the things we say

And when I close my eyes, the first thing I hear you say is-

Put a little love on me, put a little love on me

I have no bloody idea when they unbuckled their belts, but the two morons found themselves on top of each other after a bad corner. The fact is that Cas is practically on Dean's lap, their faces a few centimeters away and **click** photo!

If that's not a rapprochement, I don't know what is!

You're the only one I need

Put your love on me

Luckily I have an extremely good command of the road because I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Dean and Cas, looking each other straight in the eyes - they even have that damn love sparkle like in the movies - with their rosy cheeks.

Finally, Cas stands up and grabs a candy, before throwing it to Dean in the face.

— I won, _he says before reattaching_.

Dean just smiles, amused, and doesn't even argue.

They are so fucking in love.

Remember

To me you'll be forever sacred

I'm dying but I know our love will live

Your hand above like a dove

Over me

Remember

To me you'll be forever sacred

How in ten minutes did they go from "I don't even dare to look at you" to "I devour you with my eyes"?! There is nothing logical about them!

The fact is that now, they never take their eyes off each other, each one unashamedly observing the other's reactions to the music.

You break the ice when you speak

With every breath you take

You save me

Well, it's clear that the ice is broken! Even Sam is quite taken aback by this sudden change. They have made a big step forward, but they are still only halfway: they don't run away anymore but they are not yet at the final stage of the "I love you big dumbass".

The town is starting to get closer now. Half of the honey sweets are eaten, as well as the pie and the sweet drink. I still have some sweet milk left.

Dean and Castiel are even closer.

Yeah, I saw you smilin', breakin' the silence

Tellin' me just what you want

There in the moment, I was reminded

I haven't felt this way in a while

When was the last time they laughed so much? Two days ago, Cas was in tears and Dean seemed closer to tears than laughter. They both lost ten years while laughing like kids, it was so touching to see. I want to keep seeing them like that for a long time to come.

They both deserve happiness. The hunter and his angel. Dean Winchester and Castiel.

You, that's what I've been missin'.

Words tangled up and twisted

Now, all the clouds have been lifted

Lately, my heart's been so empty

When they finally talk about their feelings, put the words on it, the clouds will finally be lifted. And we will all be proud of them.

I'm going around the city to find a good motel, where we'll stop. It is almost 5 pm and the shelter - which we passed by - seemed to be closed. So we take a room with a double bed and two single beds, which is the only room available for four.

Several ways of separating the beds were possible. Dean and Cas didn't want to sleep together, so he stayed :

-Cas and I on the double bed, Dean and Sam on the singles.

-Sam and I on the double bed, Dean and Cas on the singles.

Since neither Cas nor I really needed to sleep, we thought it was unfair to deprive them of a double bed. So I found myself sharing my bed with Sam.

And I'm not sure I could have imagined the smile on the lips of the older Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs of the chapter :   
> Colors – Halsey   
> If I could fly – 1D  
> Put a little love on me – NH  
> Sacred - TH   
> Heartbreak weather - NH


End file.
